Nightmares
by animefan018
Summary: Gohan keeps having reaccuring nightmares about the upcoming Cell Games and they soon began to make him doubt his own father. Goku senses Gohan's distress and tries to comfort him. Father/Son One-Shot


Well I was reading some fanfics when I came across one where Gohan was having nightmares about the big fight with Cell and Goku comforting him. It was sooo touching it made me want to make one too! So please enjoy! This takes place during the nine days they have till the Cell Games, the night before Gohan's eleventh birthday! Thanks Zoey for editing it for me!XD

**I'm Proud of You, Son…**

"No…." A small voice muttered with fear laced with anger. His forehead was drenched in sweat, his small hands were grasping the white sheet under him as if his life depended on it, and he tremble uncontrollably. "No, I, I won't let you…." He turned on his other side and clenched the blankets again. "I, I WON'T LET YOU CELL!" He screamed before jerking up, breathing as if he was just hit by a powerful energy beam. It took him a while to find out that he was no longer dreaming and sighed in relief. He was back in his room, not out there on the battle field seeing everyone die before his very eyes.

Ever since they learned about the Cell Games, he had been having reoccurring nightmares. Sure they were just dreams, but they were beginning to mess with his head. His dad had to have a plan, that's why he was acting so calm right? But whenever he tried to convince himself this, he felt something egging at the back of his mind that told him otherwise.

Did he learn a new technique? No, he was with him the entire time they were in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. Did he find a weakness Cell had?

'_No, he told Trunks that Cell didn't have any weaknesses….'_ Gohan sighed sadly as he stared down at his blankets. He couldn't figure out why his dad was acting like everything was going to be okay! He even said himself that if he fought Cell right now, he'd lose. But if that was true, why were they not training anymore? _'This doesn't make ANY SENSE!'_ Gohan yelled to himself before clenching his blankets in frustration. If his father wasn't able to beat Cell, then who was?

Goku felt the uneasiness his son had and woke up immediately. _'I wonder what's up with Gohan…' _He pondered to himself before slipping quietly and slowly out of bed. He didn't want to awaken Chi-Chi because then she'd be all over Gohan and then he'd never know what was wrong. Closing his bedroom door slowly, he headed on over to his son's room, worried about the well-fare of his son.

Gohan closed his eyes as he began trembling again. He didn't want to lose everyone to that, that monster! Was there any hope of winning? _'Why can't you just tell me why you're so calm father? It's eating away at me…'_ He pleaded with himself, but knew that his father wouldn't reveal it to him. Was it so secret that not even him, his own son wasn't able to know about it yet?

He was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't even hear his door creep open nor see the man that stepped in, looking worriedly at Gohan.

'DANMIT_!__ WHY DO YOU HAVE TO __EXIST__ CELL?_' Gohan shouted to himself as he leaned a bit forward only to feel strong warm arms wrap themselves around him. Opening his eyes in complete shock, he looked up to see his father before he was pulled up on his lap.

"Da, dad?" Gohan asked stunned as Goku looked down at him, smiling worriedly.

"Hey son, you alright? You seemed really stressed earlier and you're trembling all over!" Gohan looked down, feeling ashamed for bringing his dad in here with his worry. He didn't like it when he caused others to worry or be upset, it made him feel bad.

Goku noticed the sadness inflicted on his face and pulled him closer to his chest. "Hey, you can tell me what's wrong you know that right?" Gohan still didn't respond to him. He didn't want his father to be ashamed of him being scared just because of a nightmare! Not to mention because he feared Cell; he wouldn't be able to handle it if he was disappointed in him…

Goku's smile slowly faded as he knew that whatever was bugging Gohan was slowly making him terrified, making his worry increase. There had to be a way to help Gohan, but how if he won't talk about it? "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to…" He trailed off. He really did want Gohan to tell him, but he didn't to make him feel pressured…

Gohan shifted a bit in his father's grasp. He couldn't bare it if his father was disappointed in him, but the growing fear was too much to handle. "Do, do you think," He began before looking up at Goku. "Do you think we'll beat Cell?" He asked with a raspy voice.

Goku was going to say 'don't worry' until he saw the tears that were slowly falling from his son's innocent eyes. "Is that what's bothering you like this?" Gohan looked back down and nodded. "Oh Gohan…"

"Vegeta told me that you were in denial, that's why you kept saying don't worry all the time!"

"Hey, don't listen to Vegeta, you know how he is." Gohan looked up at Goku once more, more tears flooding to his eyes.

"THEN WHAT? WHY ARE YOU SO CALM ALL THE TIME? IF WE DON'T BEAT CELL HE'LL KILL EVERYONE!" Gohan retorted as he choked on his tears. Goku couldn't stand seeing his son like this, it made him just want to take Gohan away from all this violence he was forced into since he was four.

Goku gently pushed Gohan's head against his chest, holding it there as Gohan continued to cry. He had been keeping all his sorrows within him for so long that he needed to get it all out right now. Goku began to stroke his son's hair, rocking back and forth to calm the demi-saiyan down.

"Sh….it's okay, it's okay…nothing's gonna happen to us son, I promise…"

"Ba, but Cell, he's, he's a MONSTER! He's killed half the planet already and beat both Vegeta and Trunks without even trying!"

"I know son, but we'll be ready okay?"

"READY? We aren't even training anymore!"

'_Oh Gohan…You don't know how much this pains me to see you this way…'_ Goku began to tell himself as Gohan buried his face into Goku's chest. '_I just __wanna__ tell you so you don't have to feel this way, but you wouldn't understand…'_

"In, in my dream he, he killed Piccolo and mom with one punch!"

"That was just a nightmare son, there's no way he's gonna touch your mother. Besides, Piccolo's stronger then that! We all are now! You've gotta remember that Cell kills for his own pleasure; he's fighting for his own personal game. We however are fighting to save an entire planet; we have a reason to beat him." Gohan's eyes widened in realization. He was too frightened by his nightmares to realize how much stronger everyone else has become, beside, Cell wasn't fighting to save anyone! Who knows what power his father was keeping hidden! His head was always clearer when his father was around…

"I, I guess you're right…" Gohan replied as he felt his eyelids becoming heavy again. He no longer felt threatened by the nightmares he had before, especially when his father was there. His presence always made him feel safe, nothing could touch him when he was around…

Goku could feel Gohan's breathing return back to normal and sighed in relief. He couldn't stand it when his friends and family were scared; sometimes he wished he could take all their sadness away.

"Daddy?"

Goku looked down at his son again. "What's up?"

"Let's get him, let's kill Cell…" He trailed off as he fell asleep cuddled up in his father's chest. Goku smirked at the sight before leaning against the wall. '_Oh Gohan, I wish you only knew how strong you really are…_' Goku sighed as he began caressing his hair. _'You're the only one that can beat Cell now Gohan…you're stronger then everyone on this planet combined…Even me…I'm so proud of you….'_

For the rest of the night, Goku remained in his son's room, listening to his son's now calm breathing; imagining the day when Gohan, his son would beat the strongest enemy they have ever faced before and become the strongest person on Earth…


End file.
